William
by Jannet Doe
Summary: Darcy abandons Elizabeth after a short liaison in Netherfield Park. A child is the result of their affair. She marries a tradesman and meets Darcy again after twenty years. Did he abandon her or did something else happen? please read and review. A what if in a AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a thought I had. Hope you can make something out of it ;) Bit of a dark story to begin with; hope to get a lighter tone in later on. I do have a beta now, so many errors will be gone I hope. Remaining ones are mine.**

* * *

**William Chapter 1**

Never had she been so glad to arrive home; she needed time to herself before she would rejoin the rest of her family. Her eldest son, William, helped her out of their carriage before the rest of her children came out. He had shed curious and worried glances her way the entire journey home from Brighton, but had asked nothing, for which she was extremely grateful, as he was the one who was always astutely aware of her disposition. She was sure he had not seen her this discomposed in his entire life. Maybe she should tell him? Does he need to know?

When they entered their vast townhouse she retreated directly to her rooms, claiming indisposition. When her personal maid came to see if she needed something, she asked for a bath - nothing more soothing then a nice warm bath.

Sinking into her bath she felt herself relax and let her mind drift to the reason of her distress. To see _him_ there, after almost one and twenty years, had left her shaken. She had done her best never to encounter _him_ again after being willingly seduced by him, and being left by him the same day. They say love is blind, but infatuation is just as blind she had found out that day. Good god, she had been so naïve in those days.

Bless her late husband, he had been her salvation. As a business associate of her uncle Gardiner he had met her often when she came to visit her relatives in her youth. He had been an amiable, distinguished and still handsome looking man, who was twenty years older than herself at the time. Now she could only aspire to become the age he was when he was called to his heavenly reward.

When she came to London to escape her mother's wrath of refusing Mr. Collins, and the aftermath of her utterly stupid and thoughtless liaison with _him, _William Lloyd had saved her. William Lloyd had been recently widowed without having any children, and had wanted a wife to build a family. When her predicament had become clear, he had asked her to marry him and rear the child as his own. She accepted but never told her husband who had fathered their first born, she could not.

Marrying him was the best decision she had ever made. They had been blissfully happy and blessed with three more children. William was twenty now, Thomas eight and ten, Lauren seven and ten, and Alexander five and ten. All her sisters married well, Jane to the second son of the Earl of Sussex. Mary married Uncle Philips' successor. Kitty and Lydia had also married men in trade. They all were cared for and reasonably happy with their spouses and children.

William Lloyd had left her a very wealthy independent woman when he had passed two years back. Their sons received a gentleman's education and all a part of his business if they desired it; their beautiful daughter was on the verge of coming out in society. In her marriage she had avoided high society like the plague. Moreover it had not been much of a problem before to do so, but in recent years the line between trade and the higher ranks were blurring. Therefore when she would accompany her sweet Lauren and William to balls and visits it would be difficult to avoid _him_ if he chose to be in society.

After her debacle and the years progressed, she heard much gossip about him. _He_ was inclined to be mostly on his estate, and when he had wed a woman of the Ton, she was mostly in Town before she had died while giving birth to his second child; she had heard he had a son and a daughter and never remarried.

She shivered at the thought their children would meet each other, especially her eldest. The look _he_ gave her, after studying William for-it felt an eternity-was not friendly at all. It made her want to leave Brighton that moment, and she had. To her it was clear to see William was his son, and she had only to guess what he had seen while observing him. Well she would pray he could not see William was his, but from the look on his face when watching William, she highly doubted that. And how was he entitled to be angry? _He_ deserted… her!

Dear Lord was she glad she had escaped a lifetime of hurt and humiliation. William Lloyd had had many associates who gossiped as if they where Ladies; those tales he heard were retold to her. Many of those tales were about _him, _about the scandalous behaviour he exhibited, he had a mistress on his estate and supposedly he did not care who knew. His sister seemed to raise his children with her own, purportedly because he did not care about them. He was reported to drink to excess regularly, though she did not put much interest in those stories about him, she did feel somewhat sorry for him.

For after her marriage she had learned that the man had been reported on as an honourable gentleman in the years before he visited Hertfordshire with his friend Charles Bingley that fateful autumn of 1811. Shame she never had the pleasure of meeting that honourable part of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the reviewers whom have taken the time to let me know what they think. I appreciate it very much and it makes me try for another chapter in Darcy's POV. Thanks to my new and highly appreciated beta Eb Evans, there are less errors and I hope more reading pleasure for you. All remaining errors are all mine. I await your reactions on what I've concocted here with... **

* * *

**William Chapter 2**

The utter shock of seeing _her _there still reeled in his system; he was transported back to Hertfordshire. More specific, Netherfield hall and the one time in his life he had felt complete. Remembering his incandescent happiness at that time made the pain he was still feeling come back with a vengeance. All the emotions of feeling betrayed and abandoned by the only woman he had loved in this miserable lifetime intensified, like a rekindled flame. He had tried, oh god had he tried in the years to let go and carry on, but he still saw her everywhere. She was in his homes, in his bedchamber, at his breakfast table, roaming the paths on Pemberley's grounds. But she was not; she had left him while she had promised to be his.

The second shock was her son... he must be her son. His son! There could be no mistake, it was as if he looked back in a looking glass in years gone. His exact image he saw there. Her daughter was _her_ faithful image as she had been then. Seeing his and her image standing beside each other was a cruel reminder of what could have been. Not for the first time he asked God, why? Why had she abandoned him? After giving _him,_ the most precious gift she had to give as a woman. He was sure she had been as happy as he was, when he asked her for her hand in marriage. Yes Mr. Darcy, Yes I will marry you, she had breathed happily before kissing his lips again. Smiling the smile he had longed for, the loving and happy smile she had for those she cared for.

That night he had received an express from Richard, his friend, cousin and now brother. His assistance had been urgently required, Richard's father the earl of Matlock, had had an apoplexy. Moreover his brother the viscount had been in a duel and had been hurt badly, causing his father to have said apoplexy. The whole Fitzwilliam family had been in a panic; the earl had recovered but in the end the viscount had not been so fortunate.

Before he left Netherfield that night he had written to Mr. Bennet 'because he could not write to his betrothed without consent of her father', much less, a father who had not given his consent to their betrothal, and further, a father that did not know of their betrothal, or even an attachment between them. So he had kept it short, asking him to inform Miss Elizabeth he would come for her, but he did not know when yet. He had been kept busy with his family but had written again after two weeks, requiring the same message to be conveyed. He never had a reply to that letter or the numerous others he had sent, asking if he could come and call on Elizabeth.

He knew why, when he saw the marriage announcement in the morning paper two and a half months after having last seen Elizabeth. That was the day that the little faith he had in humanity died a painful death. Every illusion he had had to have someone to love, and be loved, was stripped away with no relief of hope that things would get better. Since then he was mostly void of feelings and emotions. Oh he had done his _duty _to his inheritance and produced an heir and a spare, with no feelings for all involved. He had thrown himself in his work, even starting to labour beside his tenants in the fields, exhausting his body, but it did not work for his mind. His mind was such a dark place he became afraid of it, so if things got too much, he drowned himself with spirits. Not that that helped, it was still there when he recovered from such over indulges. But it gave him some hours respite from his misery. Somewhere he knew he had hurt his family and spears friends. But he just could not help himself; he felt as dead inside as his late wife was. Except for the anger and feelings of betrayal ... yes he kept that alive all right.

But having another son... he had not known, not an inkling he had had. His child. Their child. If he had known _she_ was carrying his child he would have abducted her, even against her will. He would have hunted her down, propriety be damned, he would have gone to Gretna Green to make her his in a heartbeat. _If_ he had known...

She has much to answer for, he thought. And I will make sure I get those answers. After being so numb for so long, he himself was somewhat fearful of the fury he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Below is some advice I've got from one of my dear reviewers. ;) shall I?**

**Guest ****5/25/13 . chapter 2 **

"**For goodness's sake, make everything right between them, so they don't go through life blaming one another!" **

**I want to thank the readers and all reviewers for their kind words and encouragement. Pity I can't reply to the guest reviewers. Though for some reason I don't know jet, I especially want to thank guest reviewer PS. I don't think you comprehend how grateful I am to all of you who take the time to review. You all led me to chapter three, and I think I will let you lead me further down this road. I rather like it. So please review and tell me what you think... or where I went astray. With your help I might be able to finish this one. I want to thank Eb Evans for editing and with that making your reading more pleasant, if not, it's never Eb's fault. ;) Here goes nothing.**

* * *

**William Chapter 3 **

For days now she felt restless. Would _he_ come and confront her? Should she tell William about his parentage? She unconsciously moaned in agony, thinking about how her dear William could react if she had the courage to do so. Could he forgive her for her wanton behaviour which resulted in his existence? If he could, could he forgive her for concealing the truth about his parentage? Would William want to get to know Darcy? Would Darcy want to know William? What if Darcy would approach William, without her knowledge? _Then_ William's ire and disappointment would be certain, oh Lord what to do? Why did Mr. Darcy look at her with such hate, like it was _she_ who had abandoned _him_? Questions! Endless questions whirled around nonstop in her head, day and night and that was the result of one encounter with _him_, and no answers to be had before it actually happened. Something had to be done. She had to act… otherwise she'd go insane. Her inner feelings… no, her very soul, were sure he would come. _Now _he _would_ come… she almost snorted aloud in disgust, like Lydia used to do when they had been young. When he should have come _then_, as now he was far too late. What good could come from such a wretched history between them?

William should know! Decision made, she had him come to her private chambers. When he entered he gave her a small smile and said boldly, but not unfriendly. "Is this about that man in Brighton mother? I am curious about our relationship to him; you have been acting odd ever since we saw him. You even retreated on the battlefield. I have never seen _you_ do that! Plus he had an uncanny resemblance to me, or rather vice versa. Is he family?" He looked expectantly at his mother.

Damn, he is clever, she loved all of all her children but William was special to her. He was the result from a evening full of passion, with the love of her life, even if it was not a reciprocated love, she loved the result. If he was frank she better be too. "Yes my dear it is about Mr. Darcy. I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to disclose to you. It is my one regret in life how my dealings with him affect yours. You want me to be frank about this?"

Williams expression became different from before, 'could he resemble his father more than this' she thought taken aback. The stoic face Mr. Darcy had worn so much in public was until at present, not seen on her son... but now he donned it. His stance became rigidly straight and defensive. Decidedly he spoke. "Yes I would like that."

She squared her shoulders and swallowed the uprising bile before she could speak. Though she spoke she could not look William in the eye. "I met Mr. Darcy in Hertfordshire in the autumn of 1811; he stayed there at Netherfield Park with his friend Charles Bingley. The moment I saw him at the assembly, I was in love. I know it sounds unbelievable but I was. He made an insulting comment about me, or so I thought, but when he understood I had heard him, he apologized instantly and explained the misunderstanding.

"We frequently saw each other at social functions and became friends of sorts. He was very uncomfortable in large gatherings and would assume a stoic face to hide his discomfort." _Just as you just did, she thought. "_Most of our neighbours thought him very proud and disagreeable at the time, because of it, though he was always pleasant and kind to me.

"His station in life was distinctly above mine and he fought his attraction he had towards me, is what he told me later. And I had done my best to keep from him, because I never thought he would lower himself and ask for my hand in marriage." She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat nervously twice before she continued. "Except one night at a ball at Netherfield Park we talked, we sought and found privacy. We were caught up in a whirl wind of passion and this is where you were conceived. He told me there and then he loved me and asked me to marry him. Of course I accepted; I was ecstatic with joy. I had never been so happy in my entire life and was looking forward to a life with him. When we parted, he promised me again he would come and call the following day to speak to your grandfather to get his consent to marry, but he never came. And I have never seen him again until we saw him in Brighton."

William was shocked by the information - she could see that much. He had let go of his stoic face and now she could see all his emotions play on his countenance. Disbelief, shock, resentment, and disbelief again.

He said, pain obvious in his voice. "Did father ...uhm...Mr. Lloyd know I was not his?"

She eyed her son anxiously. "Yes your father knew, from before we married. He had always known."

She could see he had great difficulty with her revelation, never had he acted like this. Anger made his voice harsh. "Does this Mr. Darcy know I am his son?"

Good god how had it come to this? She whispered, "No, he does not."

A knock on the door disturbed the conversation. "Enter" she called, collecting her poise as much as she was able to.

Mr. Blight their butler entered and spoke. "A Mr. Darcy is here to see you ma'am."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think; I know how hard it is for some to leave a review, because I have problems with it myself. I never know what to say, I suggest a one word review like, Like, Don't like, but then you have to tell me why. Or a Wow, as I have had before, but elaborate a bit, Wow good or Wow bad, if so you have to tell me why. LOL Well, by now you get my drift. **


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS to all for your reviews.

I am dumbstruck and flabbergasted in one. 53 reviews! For one chapter! That might be nothing to some writers, but to me it is one great encouragement and inducement to write. If I forgot to reply to someone please forgive me.

A special thanks to Eb Evans who is so kind to read and edit my chapters now, so it might take more time in the future to post. Thanks Eb, for making this readable and your support. Look for **Eb Evans** stories here on FF, you'll love them, I know I do;). All remaining errors are mine.

And to darcysfriend, she Austen-nised (not a word I know) this chapter. She was the guest who al but ordered me to make things right between D&E.

* * *

**William chapter 4 **

His breath came rapidly and his insides were churning as he thought about what to do in the next hour or so. What he wouldn't do for a stiff drink right now! For years he had lived as a recluse on his estate, precluding any chance encounters with _her._

It was only of late that he had hired investigators to find her...and found her they did, bringing a detailed account of her life. However, there were only two things he was really interested in: one, that she was a wealthy _widow; _and two, that she had four children, and one of them, he was certain, was _his_. About this he had no doubt in his mind. Now he would demand answers – and by God, she would give them. He needed to know, there was nothing more as important this time, or ever. He was sick and tired of asking why, and speculating on ifs, maybes, should-haves, could-haves and would-haves. He would be bold and forceful; nothing would stop him now.

As he stood there, however, he found himself in wonderment how a grown man like him could be so affected by one dainty female. Slowly, the anger he had carried for so long dissipated, and was replaced by anticipation, nervous anticipation of the worst kind. Yet he was scared to let go of the anger for he would not have the courage to call if he wavered. Would he see his son when he called? Would she look at him with anger and disdain again? After seeing them he wondered at that for the first time – would she really act that way, given that _she_ abandoned him? Was she afraid he would reveal her deception to all? That did not sound like the woman he thought he knew. But then, what did he really know about her?

Was something or someone else responsible for their separation? Before he saw them and her reaction when she noticed him, it had never occurred to him to think so. Now these thoughts assaulted his emotions severely. Calm down, Darcy, you can overcome this! He could hardly barge into that house like a raging animal. Perhaps he could visit another time, at a more acceptable time to call. He huffed at himself – damn his ongoing care for propriety.

So here now he stood. After being announced, he was led into a study by the butler who told him his mistress would be with him shortly. Darcy felt he would pass out – damn, he even unwisely decided to forego breakfast because of nervousness. Easy, Darcy, he told himself - you have done nothing wrong, you have hurt no one in this house. _She_ abandoned _me_! He was lost in the tumult of his thoughts, when he heard a soft sound near the entrance.

He turned - and felt his breath catch and his tongue still. Good Lord she is as beautiful as ever! And yet … she looked as though she had cried; her bottom lip was quivering like she may start again. Her eyes wondrously mirrored his own, showing that same pain he endured for so long. And all they did was look at each other - no word was spoken for what felt like eternity.

Finally he spoke, his voice harsh and raspy. "The boy I saw in Brighton... is he mine?"

He saw her struggle with her emotions before she whispered, "Yes."

Tears finally ran unchecked over his cheeks. "Then _why _did you abandon me? I have lived in hell all these years, why?" he cried in both despair and anger.

That dam of emotions would not be stopped now, and yet in almost morbid fascination, he saw her straighten her shoulders and lift her chin, as she stepped up to him in fury.

"_I... I_ abandoned _you_? I did not do anything of the kind, sir. _You_ never came," her voice wavered and she gave an unladylike snort. "As if I could have forsaken you. I waited and waited but you never came for me. I was carrying your child... I loved you. I would have crawled from Hertfordshire to Derbyshire if you had asked me."

Disbelief then took over despair. How could this be?

"No!" he shouted. "I wrote to your father that very night I was called away by an express letter from my cousin. I wrote to him I would come." He took a deep shaky breath, and resumed calmer. "My uncle had an apoplexy and my cousin was hurt in a duel and died a few days later. They needed me urgently. I wrote missive after missive to your father, keeping him informed of my whereabouts, asking him if I could come to call on you. Did he not tell you?" His voice broke on a sob. "I never got any reply…" Darcy's heart was slowly being ripped apart, and the new sensation of blame seeped into his thoughts also. He should have left his family to deal with their own problems. He should have gone to Hertfordshire! But he had to do his duty, always his damned duty. Would there ever be respite for him, for them?

Elizabeth looked at him dumbfounded; she had not heard of letters. Briefly, she wondered if he was lying, but he did not look as if he was. She could ask her father, who was still at Longbourn, his body old and tired, but his mind as spirited as ever.

"No," she whispered. "I did not know. I thought you abandoned me because you thought I was wanton. Jane said you must have been using me." She spoke so quietly he could hardly hear her; she shook her head slowly as if to clear it. Helplessly she mumbled, "Papa never told me. Could he have deceived me? I can hardly believe that. No, Papa would not do that to me. No."

With tear-laced voice, Darcy replied, "I would not dare to doubt your judgment but I sent every letter by my personal courier, and he swore he delivered them all. He told me one of your sisters always gave him some refreshment in the kitchen, he even knew the name of your housekeeper, Mrs. Hill."

They stood there, tears running down their cheeks, looking at each other with a hunger that belied their years. Darcy could not stand it any longer, his body was about to crumble. "What do we do now?" he asked in defeat. "Where do we go from here?" When there was no reply from Elizabeth, Darcy said in a stronger voice, "I just want to know two things for now; what is our son's name? Does he know about me?"

Clearing her throat Elizabeth replied clearly and very determinedly.

"His name is William after the man I married. Yes, he does know you are his natural father. I just told him this morning."

And she added in a whisper, "He was very distressed."

After a pause, Elizabeth straightened her shoulders, and with a fire in her eyes, she declared, "I am distressed as well. I want to know what happened. I am going to find out who did this, and believe me, he or she will pay."

She looked at the rapidly-breathing man in front of her, who gazed back also with matching fury and determination, and asked, "Mr. Darcy, are you with me?"

* * *

Was it an anticlimax that they did not rant and rave?

**Please review, I have discovered it's my writing fuel. And remember, you're leading me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank the readers and especially the reviewers for their support. And a especially, special thanks to Janice ;) And of cause thanks to the wonderful ladies who help me with this story, Eb Evans, darcysfriend and Patricia. I love you all!**

* * *

After a pause, Elizabeth straightened her shoulders, and with a fire in her eyes, she declared, "I am distressed as well. I want to know what happened. I am going to find out who did this, and believe me, he or she will pay."

She looked at the rapidly-breathing man in front of her, who gazed back also with matching fury and determination, and asked, "Mr. Darcy, are you with me?"

* * *

**William, Chapter 5**

With a hint of humour in his voice, Mr. Darcy's replied. "Do you really have to ask, Elizabeth?" he said with a soft chuckle. "If you thought I would fail you again, do think twice." Then he became gravely serious. "I will never let you go again. Even if I wanted to, I cannot." He desperately wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms and, oh God, just _take _her … but he knew it was too soon, too fast. Instead he heaved a cleansing sigh as he added, "But all in good time. First, I would like to meet William, if you allow me. The rest can wait; in truth, I have waited for twenty long years."

In her mind she had decided already… no more pain and heartbreak for them come what may, they would deal with it together. The revelation of having been betrayed by somebody else all together, someone from her own family or... she could not think about that now or she would collapse; it had shocked her to the core. They had belonged to one another from the day they had met, but somebody had tampered with their destiny, it was too incomprehensible to conceive.

The look in her eyes conveyed her answer, seeing that Darcy's countenance softened and became serene. "Well then…," she said, while she took his hand. "We will do this together then." While wondering about the rapid turn of events, and the way she let her feelings and emotions take over common sense. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close; he put his chin on her dark curls and kissed it softly almost reverently. They sighed contently simultaneously. It felt like heaven to be in each other's arms…it felt like home.

They did not talk for many minutes, not ready for the world around them they stayed like that for a long time, just savouring the feel of warmth and bliss to be together. Neither dared to steal a kiss for fear to lose control and do something entirely inappropriate; it was improper enough to be alone in the study for so long. Though for once, they did not mind.

Elizabeth relished her current position while thinking about all the consequences of a union between them to be overcome, when the time came to care about that. She was acutely aware there would be consequences. She was not, however, about to let those consequences rule her future without a fight. William and her other children would leave her in a few years and would have to accept Darcy, and she knew they would. They were good children and would want her happiness, especially when they would hear how her-and consequently their-life had been interfered with. They would accept her error of the past; she had made it a point to teach them that nobody was perfect and they all made mistakes. This had to be accepted, in order to live one's life in peace with each other. But to wilfully tamper with her and Darcy's life was no mistake. That was evil and reprehensible and not so easily forgiven.

A knock on the door disturbed their temporary sanctuary. Feeling regret that their time together had to come to an end they straightened their clothing for each other and Darcy smoothed Elizabeth's hair. They did that with such an ease and familiarity, it left them baffled, as the whole situation had, but were reassured in their affection for each other. They both looked haggard and affected but nothing could be done about that now.

She called, "enter." Expecting her butler, but to her extreme surprise it was her William.

* * *

After his mother left for her study to receive _that_ man, William was not sure of what to do. Should he wait for her in his chambers as she had asked him to do? Should he join his siblings? The thought gave him pause: are they still my brothers and sister? The indiscretion committed by his mother, coupled with _that _man's deceit, would undoubtedly affect so many people he loved! And as he himself was the result of that indiscretion, William was not quite sure how to conduct himself.

But these were ruminations not for the present. Right now, other things were pressing, such as the presence of _that_ man in his mother's study. While William was certain that there was little harm the man could do in the house, he could not trust the cur for one moment. He could not leave his mother in a situation in which she might get hurt, again. Whatever she may have done, William knew he could never allow anybody to hurt his beloved mother.

His mind was in turmoil after hearing her tell him the truth of what he had suspected in Brighton. It seemed so outlandish, though - his mother in intimate relations with another man before marrying his father? Again William paused. Ah, his father … the goodness of one William Lloyd to have forgiven and accepted his mother without reservation, enough to marry her, struck William hard. Could William, raised as a son by this most noble of men, do the same selfless act? _Did he want to? _Though his mother had taught him, nobody was perfect and everybody makes mistakes and mistakes had to be forgiven. The unthinkable thing she had done, was it a mistake or deceit?

William thought back to his years with the man who raised him, loved him, fed and clothed him, educated him. That was not his father, after all – but William loved him all the more for it. _This _Darcy, though, him William had already judged as the scum of the earth. This man had hurt his mother … and may do so again in the study! This, he thought savagely, was not to be borne!

Quickly, William made his way to the study, feeling a little more relieved that keeping watch was John, his mother's personal footman who served more as a guard. The door was a chink open to preserve propriety, but no sound could be heard from inside. William motioned John away and took sentry in front of the double doors. John hesitated for a second, then quietly moved a few feet away.

It was then that he heard a man's harsh voice, "The boy I saw in Brighton … is he mine?" Good God, William thought, did he come for me? His heart was pounding. He could not hear his mother's reply, but she must have concurred, for next he heard the same voice, this time broken by sobs, "Then why did you abandon me? I have lived in hell all these years, why?"

_What? _William stifled his gasp, all the while confusion and astonishment assailing him._ What is going on? Did this man not abandon my mother? Why would he ask such a question if he had? _The despair in the man's voice then pulled at William's heartstrings, unbidden, adding to his own confused agony.

It was his mother's angry and agitated voice that broke through William's haze_. "I ... I_ abandoned _you_? I did nothing of the kind, sir! _You_ never came." Her voice was unsteady, and William felt his throat constrict. "As if I could have forsaken you. I waited and waited but you never came for me. I was carrying your child... I loved you. I would have crawled from Hertfordshire to Derbyshire if you had asked me." At this, William paled at the depth of his mother's feelings ... for _that_ man. Pain then suffused him. Had it all been a lie? Had she not loved their father?

William knew that it was wrong of him to eavesdrop, but he could not help it. He had to hear ... he had to know _everything._ Already he could feel his heart clench as he listened to _this _man, Mr. Darcy, share his story, vehemently stating how he sent numerous letters to Elizabeth's father to keep him informed of his locations and intentions. And he heard the man's voice break on a sob as he added, "I never got any reply ..." William's heart ripped as well, himself close to sobbing as the realization finally hit him: _this, this _heartbreak was betrayal of the acutest kind!

His pulse beating wildly, William had to strain to hear his mother's reply, "I did not know. I thought you abandoned me because you thought I was wanton. Jane said you must have been using me." He heard her mumble very softly, and he held his breath, afraid to miss a word. "Papa never told me ... could he have deceived me?" William startled at that. Could that be? Would Grandfather betray Mama like that? He could not fathom so. Grandpapa loved his mother too much. All those times he would say how special his Elizabeth had always been could not be counted.

His grandmother, though ... that was an altogether different story. Grandmother Bennet never had much respect for his mother's uniqueness, and even at a young age, William knew that Elizabeth had always been her least favourite daughter.

All these musings threaded with everything that William was overhearing as he stood there by the door. He could hear Mr. Darcy's tear-laced voice, and surprisingly, it had William undone too. He had never heard a grown man cry. Mr. Darcy stated, "I would not dare doubt your judgment, but I sent every letter by my personal courier, and he swore he delivered them all. He told me one of your sisters always gave him some refreshment in the kitchen. He even knew the name of your housekeeper, Mrs. Hill."

William's eyes narrowed at this revelation. What! Somebody at Longbourn had purposefully, wilfully, hurt his mother and father? Who would do such a dastardly deed? William swore he would find out. That scum had hurt not only the three of them but all his family and Mr. Darcy's family, too.

For a while, the room was rife with silence. William heard Mr. Darcy ask something sadly, but was too overcome with emotion that his attention wavered a little until the gentleman spoke again in a stronger voice: "I just want to know two things for now. What is our son's name? Does he know about me?" He was aware that his mother replied affirmatively, and added, "Yes, he does know you are his natural father. I just told him this morning." Anxiety lined her voice as she whispered, "He was very distressed." Well, William thought, _that_ is the understatement of a lifetime, Mother. The sardonic thought almost made him grin.

As he continued to listen in, his mother declared that she would, indeed, find out everything that happened, including who kept the letters from ever reaching her. "He or she will pay," she said with steel in her voice, and William nodded with grim thoughts of his own. Of course the culprit has to pay, he said to himself. Destroying lives should never be rewarded – such an act had a price and it should be paid in full.

He heard her ask with determination. "Mr. Darcy, are you with me?"

With no little awe, William seemed to detect a hint of humour in Mr. Darcy's reply. "Do you really have to ask, Elizabeth?" he said with a soft chuckle. "If you thought I would fail you again, do think twice." Then the voice became gravely serious. "I will never let you go again. Even if I wanted to, I cannot." Darcy heaved a cleansing sigh audible to William as he added, "But all in good time. First, I would like to meet William, if you allow me. The rest can wait; in truth, I have waited for twenty long years."

William briefly closed his eyes. This was his cue, he knocked at the door, waited a bit and opened it unannounced, vaguely realizing that his mother would be displeased with such behaviour. But he did not care … not right now. Circumstances were beyond propriety, and while he meant no disrespect, he wanted to meet his natural father and have his say. Surely, surely, he deserved that much!

He entered the room, his pulse throbbing in his head … and what or whom he saw was like a sudden grip to his heart: the man was his own image! Older, of course, and with red-rimmed eyes and haggard countenance … but William knew that this would be how he'd look in future years. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed his mother. She looked as wretched as he felt, and she, along with the other man, stood stock still, waiting for judgement to fall.

Suddenly, with outstanding clarity, William knew what he should do. He took a deep breath. "Mother, I heard it all."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I want to thank Eb Evans, Darcysfriend and Patricia for helping me along and making this story readable. I am sorry for the long time I didn't post but my muse took a long vacation, I really hope she is willing to stay in the vicinity in the future. **** Please check darcysfriend for her first story! I love it and I hope you too. Thank you all for reading and I hope you leave me a comment.**

* * *

**William Chapter 6**

**Matlock Townhouse in London**

Lady Georgiana Fitzwilliam almost jumped out of her seat when her husband intruded into her thoughts by kissing her on her neck from behind. "Richard!" she reproached, and in response, he chuckled softly in the ears of his wife of sixteen years. "And what, my lovely wife, has you engaged so much in your thoughts that you did not hear me approach?"

Georgiana turned her head to give Richard a proper kiss on the lips, and whispered, "Fitzwilliam."

Richard, now Earl of Matlock, raised a brow. Moving to the front of her seat and crouching in front of her, he placed his hands on her thighs and gently asked, "What troubles you about him, my dear?"

Georgiana sighed and looked at Richard with a serious countenance and played with his fingers in her own. "I've been reminiscing about him, that's all," she began, "how he has changed over the years. It was when your brother died when he first changed and became an angry and bitter man. He was not like that at all before all that happened; he may have been reticent and shy, but never that furious and bitter. Not even when I made that foolish mistake with Wickham."

Georgiana leaned back as she let memories wash over her. "I remember how reclusive he became in the years after that, and then suddenly, he married Cecilia. I never would have thought him to marry for wealth and connections, but he did." Georgiana then paused as Richard took his place beside his wife on the sofa. He was reminiscing along with her.

"Well," he remarked, "I think we should be glad that he did not become like most men of the ton, gambling, engaged in profligacy and indulging in debauchery. Your brother only worked harder, I remember, making him wealthier than I ever thought possible – but, you know, that did not make him any more contented." Richard chuckled sadly. "I think in essence he was and is as he always was. His disposition is honourable and wise still … but he is so cold and miserable, except to the few of us in his family, as well as a few servants and tenants."

Georgiana agreed. "I have never understood that." After a pause, she said, "Richard … did _you _see how he reacted to that unknown party in Brighton? I thought it odd, although I did not think much on it immediately after our sojourn there. What was even stranger was, according to my maid, Fitzwilliam roamed Brighton's streets for two days, then left for London abruptly. Grayson and Anne were so disappointed; that was why they wanted us to leave Brighton too, shortening our stay. You know this much, don't you?" Georgiana asked.

Genuinely unsure of what she was referring to, Richard remarked, "Well, I was aware that it was Grayson and Anne who insisted that we return to London, and consequently our Sophie and Harry desired it as well. I just did not ponder much on the reason, to be honest. Dearest, you know William can be whimsical in his daily dealings, do you not? What is different here?"

"I am not certain," Georgiana responded. "All I know in hindsight is that he was extremely upset when he encountered that unknown party. Did you perchance see them?"

"No, I did not. Tell me what happened."

"I was not there when it happened, but Grayson told me his father was extremely distressed when a group of people entered the hall. Fitzwilliam's stare at the party was so intense and irate, so he took a look also. What he saw shocked him, he said – included in that party was a young man so closely resembling him that he could have been his brother, just a few years older."

"What!"exclaimed Richard. "How?"

Georgiana shook her head. "All I know is what Grayson told me. His father looked shaken but also fuming, it was almost fearful he said. Now the other party left directly after the confrontation, and Fitzwilliam himself left as soon as he could. What do you make of this, dearest?"

Richard took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering. "You know, dear, now that I'm thinking about it, I seem to remember something of that time of my brother's death. It was a hellish time, I know, but Darcy seemed to have a secret joy about him. He would stare into nothing and smile at nothing in particular when he thought himself unobserved." Richard shifted in his seat. "Over time, though, he became restless and agitated. I know your brother has always been very private and closed – but I did wonder about his attitude at that time. He had never behaved like that before! Unfortunately we were all so wrapped up in the aftermath of Harold's ill-advised duel, then his consequent death ... and then my own father falling ill _and _his resulting death months later. It was chaos ... I'm afraid I did not pay attention too much to Darcy's behaviour."

He paused. "Georgiana ... do you think he was in love, but it did not go the way he sought? I have never seen Darcy in love before, so I would not know what to base my observations on. Did you say that the young man in the Brighton party resembled Darcy? How old did Grayson think the boy was?"

"Grayson thought him about twenty years old ... how unthinkable it is to me. His conception would be around Harold's death, would it not?"

"Yes, you are right. He was in Hertfordshire around that time, with Bingley," Richard recalled.

At this, Georgiana turned irate. "Bingley! That man," she huffed. "His betrayal of their friendship was among the most damaging things Fitzwilliam had to endure in his life! The gall of him and his shrew of a sister to accuse Fitzwilliam of seducing her! How could Bingley believe that? He knew Fitzwilliam could hardly stand her, let alone take her innocence! Bah!" Georgiana had started pacing around the room in her agitation as she remembered the events of those days. "I have never seen Fitzwilliam so livid as when Bingley came in with the so-called 'evidence'! The meanness, the emptiness of good spirit – that woman is still not forgiven or forgotten by me! I still thank God that Fitzwilliam did not give in to them!"

Richard stood up to embrace his wife. "Well, Cecilia was not much better, you know. I still wonder why Darcy married her. True, her beauty, wealth and connections were unparalleled … but so was her cold regard for Darcy. Or his for her. There was no couple more ill suited than they."

Georgiana sighed. "Yes. All that Cecilia desired was to be the perfect hostess in the Ton. Do you know that she did not have been much more than four times at Pemberley? She came only to consummate her marriage and bear children, that was all. To leave her first child at Pemberley and leave at two months as if nothing happened, just to celebrate her re-found freedom, hurt Fitzwilliam badly. She was already talking of going back to London before she went into labour with Anne."

"Well," Richard rejoined, "I think we should be glad that Fitzwilliam has so much love for the children, or I think he would have lost his way entirely. Cecilia died giving birth to Anne – I would not wish that on my worst enemy, though."

Georgiana smiled sadly, and said, "The thought that Fitzwilliam had to raise them as a single father had you and I not married still fills me with dread. He was so unstable then. I am so glad he let us help. I could not love those children any more had they been my own. Fitzwilliam never abandoned them like Cecilia did. He has always loved them, and has tried to spend as much time with them as he could, although he knew that we would do a better job raising them, that was why he let us take them. I've always thought it a good decision, do you not?"

"Yes, dearest, I do," said Richard quietly. "Sometimes, though, I think your brother is just so very lonely, and I wonder who that boy in the Brighton party was. Could he have another son? Would that be the reason of his sudden change, I know one thing if he is his son he would not have given him up for nothing, so something grave must have happened there." At this pronouncement, Georgiana succumbed to tears and cried her heart out on the shoulders of her beloved husband. Grief for Fitzwilliam swelled in her like a mighty wave. Richard held her close and said soothingly, "Hush, love, we will find out what happened, we'll talk to Darcy. You will see. Everything will be well."

* * *

She was on her way to her sister Elizabeth when she saw _him. _He was about to enter her sister's home. As shocked as she was when she recognized him, fear for what may come was the emotion that most consumed her. Her stomach rolled, and she told her escorting footman she wanted to return to her home.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
